The Light Digimon King
by LeafyRiu
Summary: Prince Kouji can't wait to be King, but Paradox will do anything to steal the throne, even if it means getting rid of Kouji and King Noctis Lucis Caelum.
1. A Prince is Born

**Leafy's The Light Digimon King**

**Cast:**

Simba... Kouji Minamoto (**Digimon Frontier**)

Nala... Leafy Heartilly Leonhart (**LilLeafyNW**)

Mufasa... Noctis Lucis Caelum (**Final Fantasy Versus XIII**)

Scar... Paradox (**Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D – Bonds Beyond Time**)

Sarabi... Stella Nox Fleuret (**Final Fantasy Versus XIII**)

Timon... Barry (**Pokemon Diamond and Pearl**)

Pumbaa... Patrick Star (**Spongebob Squarepants**)

Rafiki... Kunckles (**Sonic X**)

Zazu... Meowth (**Pokemon**)

Shenzi the Hyena... Queen Chrysalis (**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**)

Banzai the Hyena... Demyx (**Kingdom Hearts**)

Ed the Hyena... The Ice King (**Adventure Time**)

Sarafina (Nala's mother)... Rinoa Heartilly (**Final Fantasy VIII**)

* * *

The sun rises on a new day in the Toon Kingdom, as a bell rings in the distance as if telling everyone to come to the palace for a ceremony. Not just any ceremony though, the ceremony of the King and Queen's new son. As our story begins, a song begins to play.

**Nants ingonyama bagithi baba**

**Sithi uhm ingonyama  
Ingonyama**

All of the people, animals, Digimon, and Pokemon rose their heads, hearing the bells.

**Nants ingonyama bagithi baba**

**Sithi uhm ingonyama  
Ingonyama**

All the people and creatures began walking to Toon Palace, where the bells originated. They new from the bells that their future King was born, and everyone wanted to see him for themselves.

**Ingonyama  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Sitha ngqwa)  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!)  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!)**

A mother mammoth named Ellie is seen walking into the sun with her daughter, Peaches. Peaches covers her eyes for a second, because of the sun's brightness.

**From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to be seen than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done**

Everyone is getting to the palace their own way. Land walkers go by land, the birds and bats go by air, and some of the smaller animals road on the bigger ones.

**There's far too much to take in here  
More to find then can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on endless ground**

Soon, everyone arrived at Toon Palace. As they arrived, a cream-colored cat Pokemon was hurrying towards the palace.

**It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all**

The Pokemon was none other than a Meowth. He climbed to the balcony of the palace where a young man watched over the crowd. He had blue eyes and short spiky hair. He wore a black leather jacket with a high collar, black leather gloves, black long, baggy pants, and black boots. He was known as Noctis Lucis Caelum, the current king. Meowth panted heavily front of him and bowed. The young king grinned and nodded.

**Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love**

The people and animals began to part, forming a path, as a red echinda that has a white cresent symbol, two gloves that have two spikes on each hand and he was holding a wooden cane came through. His name is Knuckles, guardian of the Master Emerald and the shaman of Toon Kingdom. As he walked by, people and animals started bowing.

**'Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding**

Noctis smiled when Knuckles entered the palace. When he was inside, Knuckles walked up the stairs to the balcony where Noctis was standing. When the echinda reached the balcony, he and Noctis hugged, like they were long-time pals.

**In the Circle  
The Circle of Life**

Noctis lead Knuckles to a woman holding the baby. The woman had long blonde hair and purple eyes. She wore a black top with a tied, sleeveless jacket, a black miniskirt, black boots with heels and wore two pearl necklaces on her neck. Her name is Stella Nox Fleruet, Noctis' wife and the Queen of the kingdom. The baby she was holding had bright blue eyes and blue hair. He was Kouji, Noctis and Stella's new-born son.

Noctis and Stella hugged, then the latter handed Kouij to the former, who held him in front of Knuckles. Kouji looked at his father, then at Knuckles. The shaman echinda smiled at the baby, then picked up his staff, which had mangoes on it, and waved it in front of Kouji. Seeing the staff, Kouji giggled and tried to play with it. Knuckles opened a piece of fruit and spread a bit of juice on Kouji's forhead. He then picked up some sand and spreaded it on Kouji's forhead, causing him to sneeze. Noctis and Stella smiled, thinking it was very cute when he sneezed. Noctis handed Kouji to Knuckles, who began to walk torwards the balcony, Noctis and Stella close behind. Knuckles then held Kouji up high for all to see.

**It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all**

When everyone saw Kouji, they all began to cheer loudly. As they did, Kouji looked down at everyone.

**Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love**

A beam of sunlight then broke through the clouds and shine on Kouji and Knuckles. The guests then bowed before the newborn prince, knowing one day he would be their new king.

**'Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life**


	2. Brother of the Current King

A small mouse, named Jerry, came out of a small hole and started sniffing the air. Suddenly, he smelled something which caused him to get scared. He was about to run away, when a large hand grabbed him and picked him up by the tail. This hand belonged to a man with yellow eyes and long yellow/purple spiky hair. He wore a wine red top that has gray patterns, golden shoulder pads, black gloves with spiked bracelets, black trousers and black and grey. His name was Paradox, Noctis' younger brother.

Paradox began to play around with Jerry as he said, "Life isn't fair, is it? You see I- Well, I...Will never become king. And you, shall never see the light of day again." He laughed cruley a bit, then added, "Ciao." Paradox held Jerry right above his mouth, ready to eat the mouse, when he was interrupted by the voice of Meowth.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's impolite to play with your food?" Meowth scolded.

Paradox sighed and asked the coyote, "What do _you_ want?" Jerry is under Paradox's hand.

The cat Pokemon bowed and said, "I'm here to announce that King Noctis is on his way." Meowth then glared at the man and added, "And you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

Just as he finished, Jerry got free of Paradox's grasp and ran into his hole. "Now look what you've done, Meowth, you've made me lose my lunch..." Paradox groaned.

Meowth just laughed as he said, "You'll lose more than that when the King gets a hold of you!"

"Oooh..." Paradox said, pretending to be scared, "I quiver in FEAR." When he said 'fear', he came at Meowth with an evil grin on his face.

Meowth backed away in fear. "Now Paradox, don't look at me that way...HELP!" Meowth screamed as he tried to run, but it was too late, Paradox grabbed neck and pulled out a card in front of his neck like a knife.

Just as Paradox was about to slice, Noctis showed up and said, in a stern tone, "Paradox."

Paradox looked back at him and asked, "Yes?"

Noctis glared at Paradox as he said, "Release him."

Paradox released the cat Pokemon from his grip. Meowth sighed in relief as he said to Noctis, "Impeccable timing, your majesty."

Paradox walked over to Noctis and said, in a sarcastically overjoyed tone, "Well, well. If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the common folk."

Noctis continued to glare at Paradox as he said, angrily, "Stella and I didn't see you at the presentation of Kouji."

"That was today?" Paradox said, pretending to be astonished, "I feel so dreadfully awful!" When he said awful, Paradox turned and scraped his claws on a nearby wall. Mewoth cringed in pain, even more painful to hear Paradox's claws than his. Paradox soon stopped and admired his nails while saying, "It must have slipped my mind."

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the Kings brother you should have been first in line!" said Meowth. Paradox gave a low growl, causing the cat Pokemon to cower behind Noctis' leg.

"I was first in line, mind you. Until that 'Rapunzel' was born." Paradox responded coldly referring to Kouji.

Noctis glared at his younger brother and said, "This 'Rapunzel' is my son. And your future king."

"Then I should start practicing by curtsy." Paradox said as he turned around to leave.

"Don't turn your back on me, Paradox." Noctis warned.

Paradox turned to his brother and said, "Oh, no, Noctis. Perhaps it's you who shouldn't turn your back on me."

Hearing this, Noctis ran in front of Paradox, with a furious look on his face with glowing red eyes.

"Is that a challange?" He asked.

Paradox stuck his hands up defensively, and said calmly, "Temper, temper. I'd never dream of challangeing you."

Meowth glared at him and asked, "Pity! You know how to duel, so why not?"

Paradox looked at the cat Pokemon and responded, "Well, as far as brians and dueling skills go, I go the lion's share." He then looked at Noctis, "But, when it comes to brute strength and the control over the Egyptian God Cards..." Paradox then began to walk away, "I'm just in the shallow end of the gene pool." With that, Paradox left Noctis and Meowth alone.

When Paradox left, Meowth sighed and said, "There's one in every family, sire. Six in mine, to tell you the truth." Meowth then walked up to Noctis and added, "And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

Noctis sighed and asked, "What am I going to do with him?"

Meowth smirked as he got an idea. "You know, the den could use a man skin rug." He said.

"Meowth!" Noctis said, raising an eyebrow.

The two began to walk back to the palace as Meowth added, "And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you can take him out and BEAT him." As the cat Pokemon said that, Noctis began to chuckle.

Later that night, during a rainstorm,

Knuckles was at his safe house, painting a picture of a little boy and muttering to himself. When he finished the cerimonial crown, he chuckled and said, "Kouji..."


	3. The Morning Report

Years have passed and Kouji is now 8. He now wore a blackish-gray t-shirt, a blue sleeve-less vest, blue shorts, cyan shoes and his hair is tied into a ponytail.

The young prince ran into the palace early in the morning before everyone else was awake. Many different people were lying on the ground in sleeping bags while Noctis and Stella slept in their bed.

"Dad, hey dad! Wake up!" Kouji said, passing over the sleeping people. Kouji got to his parents and shook the bed.

The young prince tried waking up his father by saying "Dad." over and over again.

While this was happening, Stella woke up, but not fully awake and said to Noctis, "Hun, your son...Is awake."

Noctis replied, also sleepliy, "Before sunrise, he's _your_ son, Stella."

"Dad? Dad! Dad, come on!" Kouji said, still trying to wake Noctis up. He then grabbed his father's arm and pulled it saying, "Dad- Whoa!" he lost his grip and fell backwards to the floor. Kouji got back up and tackled Noctis, who opened one eye and saw Kouji glaring at him.

"You promised!" said Kouji, still glaring at Noctis.

Noctis saw his son's impatience and got up saying, "Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up."

"Finally!" Kouji said, happily, as his father sat up and stretched.

Later, Kouji and Noctis were on a balcony of the palace looking over the landscape.

"Look, Kouji." Noctis said as he observed the kingdom, "Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Wow." Kouji said in awe.

"A king's time as ruler rises and sets like the sun." Noctis explained. He looked at Kouji and continued, "One day, Kouji, the sun will set on my time, and will rise with you as the new king."

"And all this will be mine?" Kouji asked as he looked out at the kingdom with a smile.

Noctis nodded as he answered, "Everything."

Kouji looked around the kingdom in amazement, saying, "Everything the light touches." he stopped when he saw a shadowy canyon to the north. He turned to Noctis and asked, "What about that shadowy place?"

Noctis looked at the area that Kouji was talking about, then told him seriously, "That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Kouji."

Kouji looked at his father and said, "I thought a king can do whatever he wanted to do."

Noctis smiled at his son and said, "Oh, there's more to being a king than..." Noctis turned to walk away, "getting your way all the time."

"There's more?" Kouji asked as he followed his father.

Noctis chuckled and said, "Kouji..."

Later, Noctis and Kouji walked through a field, where people, animals, Pokemon, and Digimon, were hanging out or training.

As they were walking, Noctis said to Kouji, "Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you must understand that balance, and respect all creatures- from the crawling Caterpie, to the dragons."

"But, Dad, don't dragons kill and eat other animals...including us?" Kouji asked.

Noctis bent down to Kouji's level and told him, "Yes, Kouji, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become souls, and our souls are reincarnated into new beings. And so we are all connected in this great Circle of Life."

As soon as Noctis finished, Meowth then walked up to them and leaped on a rock next to Noctis.

Meowth bowed and said, "Good morning, sire."

"Good morning, Meowth." Noctis said.

The cat Pokemon bowed again and said, "Checking in with the morning report."

"Shoot." Noctis said. Meowth began to explain what was happening across the Toon Kingdom while Kouji meanwhile saw a Drillbur. Kouji brought out his tiny dagger and tries to pounce on it, but it kept missing. Noctis saw this.

"Uh, Kouji. What are you doing?"

Kouji missed the Drillbur again and sighed in disappointment as Noctis called it back as he answered, with a small groan, "Pouncing."

Noctis then got an idea. He bent down to Kouji's level and told him, "Let an old pro show you how it's done."

"Say Meowth, would you turn around please?" Noctis asked.

"Oh, sure." Meowth responded as he turned around and continued, "Just curious, but what are you two talking about back there?"

"Oh, pouncing leasons." Noctis answered back.

"That's very good. Pouncing leasons. So, as I-" the cat Pokemon stopped short as he realized what Noctis just said and meant, "POUNCING LESSONS?" Meowth exclaimed, then turned back to Noctis and Kouji, saying, "Oh no, Sire, you can't be serious..." Noctis motioned for him to turn back around. The cat Pokemon groaned as he said, "How humiliating."

"Try not to make a sound." Noctis whispered to Kouji, as he prepared his dagger and got ready.

"What are you telling him, Noctis?" Wile E. asked. When he turned around again, he saw that Noctis and Kouji had disappeared and he looked around uneasily, "Noctis? Kouji?" Meowth asked in fear.

Suddenly, Kouji jumped up and tackled the cat Pokemon.

Noctis began to laugh as Kouji walked torwards Noctis, proudly. "That's very good." Noctis said, between laughs.

Suddenly, another Looney Tune named Marvin The Martian came running up to Meowth and said, "Mr. Meowth!"

"Yeah, Marvin?" Meowth asked, recovering from Kouji's pounce.

Marvin saluted and told him, "I bring some news from Saiyan Goku."

Noctis bent down to Kouji's level and began to tell him, "Now, this time, Kouji-"

He was cut off by Meowth, who shouted, "Sire! Villains! Changelings! In the kingdom!"

Noctis's eyes widened and turned red, and he brought out his most primary weapon, his falchion. Noctis started running to battle. Before he left, he turned back around and said seriously, "Meowth, take Kouji home!"

Kouji walked up to his father and asked, "Hey, Dad, can't I come?"

"No, son." Noctis answered, then ran to the battle as fast as he could.

Kouji groaned as he began to walk away, saying, "I never get to go anywhere."

Meowth followed Kouji and told him, "Don't worry, young master, one day you will be king; and when you are, you can chase those mangy, stupid, ugly poachers from sunrise to sunset."

Later in the day, Paradox looked over the land from his own personal balcony and Kouji came running up to him and said, "Hey Uncle Paradox! Guess what!"

"I _despise_ guessing games." Paradox said coldly.

Kouji, ignoring the comment, got closer and said with a smile, "I'm gonna be king of Toon Kingdom!"

Paradox rolled his eyes and sacastically replied, "Oh goody."

Kouji ran out onto the balcony happily as he looked out to the kingdom, saying, "My dad just showed me the whole kingdom," then he looked back at his uncle and greedliy finished, "And one day, I'll rule it all! Heh, heh."

"Yes. Well...Forgive me for not leaping for joy. I've got a bad back, you know." Paradox said. Then he sat down on a bench nearby. Kouji sat right next to him.

"Hey, Uncle Paradox? When I'm the king, what'll you be?" Kouji asked.

"A monkey's uncle, that's what." Paradox answered.

Kouji laughed and said, "You're weird."

"You have NO idea." Paradox said with a smirk. "So, your father showed you the entire kingdom, did he?"

"Yep. Everything." Kouji answered with a grin.

"Did he, by any chance, show you what's beyond the Northern Boarder?" Paradox asked.

Kouji's grin turned into a frown and said, in a disappointed tone, "Well, no...He said I couldn't go there."

"And you know what? He's _absolutely_ right." Paradox explained, "It's _far_ too dangerous. Only the bravest of the brave go there."

"Hey, I'm brave!" Kouji insisted, "What's out-" before he could finish, Paradox interrupted him.

"No, I'm sorry, Kouji, I just can't tell you." said Paradox.

Kouji got closer to his uncle and asked, "Why not?"

Paradox looked at Kouji, with a smile, and said, "Kouji, Kouji, I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew." He then rubbed and patted Kouji's head, causing him to laugh a little.

"Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew." Kouji said.

Paradox, still smiling, pulled back his hand and said to Kouji, "And that's an even bigger reason to protect you...Besides, a Toon Graveyard is no place for a young prince..." he then faked being suprised as he said, "Oops! Was that out loud?"

"A Toon what?", asked Kouji enthusiastically, "Whoa."

Paradox pretended to be ashamed as he said, "Oh, dear, I've said way too much already! Well...You would've found out sooner or later, being so clever and all..." He then pulled Kouji closer to him and continued, "Oh, just do me a favor and promise me that you'll never visit that horrible scary place."

Kouji thought about this for a moment, then he turned to his uncle and answered, with a smile, "No problem."

Paradox smiled and said, "There's a good boy. You run along now and have fun." He nudged Kouji ahead and Kouji began to leave. Before Kouji left, Paradox told him, "Remember...It's our little secret."

Kouji nodded his head 'yes' and left. As soon as Kouji was gone, Paradox walked away with a devilish and cold smirk.


	4. I Just Can't Wait To Be King!

Later that day, Kouji ran happily through the kingdom until he reached his destination, which was the house of his friend, Leafy.

When Kouji got there, he saw a 9 year old girl who looks too much like a boy with long dark raven hair tied to a pony and mahogany eyes. She wore a black beanie, sky blue shirt, a small black over-shirt with a white collor, black trousers and black and white shoes. This was Leafy Rhapsodos, Kouji's best friend. With her was her adoptive-mother, Tifa Lockhart, and Kouji's mother, Stella.

When he finally reached his friend, Kouji said, "Hey, Leafy."

While Tifa was brushing Leafy's hair, Leafy looked at Kouji with a smile and said, "Hey, Kouji."

Kouji got closer to her and whispered, "C'mon. I just heard about this great place."

"I love to go to places, Kouji, I'm kind of in the middle of something." Leafy said through clenched teeth.

Stella then remembered something she was supposed to do and said, "And speaking of which, Kouji...It's time for yours to be done too." Kouji heard this and tried to escape, but it was too late though, Stella caught him and began to brush his hair.

Kouji tried to struggled out of his mother's grasp as she brushed his hair. "Mom!" Kouji said, "Mom, you're messing up my hair."

Stella stopped brushing and smiled at him. Kouji got free of Stella's grasp and put his hair back to normal, saying, "Okay, okay, my hair's brushed. Can we go now?"

Tifa was still brushing Leafy's hair, when the latter asked Kouji, "So where're we going? It better not be anyplace stupid like where Takuya took us that one time."

"No." Kouji answered, "Believe me, Leafy! It's a really cool place!"

Stella, upon hearing Kouji, asked him, "And this "really cool place" would be?"

"Oh." Kouji said as he thought for a bit, then answered, "Uh...The lake."

Leafy, not liking Kouji's idea of a really cool place, asked, "What - The lake? The lake ain't so great for me and what's so great about it?"

Kouji came up to Leafy and whispered, "I'll SHOW you when we GET there."

"Oh, yeah." whispered Leafy, getting what Kouji meant. Leafy turned to her mother and asked, "Uh...Mom, is it okay if I went with Kouji?"

Tifa thought for a second, then turned to Stella and asked her, "Well, Stella, what do you think?"

"Well..." said Stella.

Kouji and Leafy walked up to Stella and asked, "Pleeeease?" through broad, forced grins.

"It's okay with me..." Stella answered with a smile.

"Alright!" Koujii said as he ran happily, Leafy following close behind.

The two happily ran to have fun, until Stella added, "...Just remember to bring Meowth with you."

Both Kouji and Leafy stopped dead in their celebration when Stella said that. Leafy groaned and facepalmed and Kouji said, "Oh, no. Not Meowth."

Later, Kouji and Leafy were following Meowth to the lake. The whole time they were walking, Meowth was unaware of Kouji and Leafy's real intention.

"Okay, step lively now." Meowth said when he turned his head around to the kids, "The sooner we reach the lake, the sooner we can leave."

Leafy turned to Kouji and asked him, in a whisper, "So where are we _really_ going?"

"A Toon Graveyard." Kouji whispered back with a grin.

"Whoa! Really?" Leafy screamed, then Kouji hushed her.

"Meowth." Koujii said, pointing to the coyote he was talking about.

"Oh, right." Leafy whispered, remembering Meowth, "So, how are we gonna ditch Mr. Fluffy-kins?"

"Oh, I know how we can-" Kouji began, but Meowth walked up to the two.

Kouji and Leafy stopped just as Meowth smiled and said, "Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance on the Savannah. Your parents are going to be thrilled...What with your being betrothed and all."

"Uh, be-what?" Kouji asked, not understanding what Meowth was talking about.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced" Meowth answered.

Kouji and Leafy looked at each other strangely, then Leafy broke the silence by asking, "Mind sayin' that in English?"

Meowth put on his best smile and answered, "What I mean is, one day, you two are going to be _married_."

Both Kouji and Leafy were grossed out be this thought. Neither one wanted to go through with that.

"I can't marry her! She's my friend." Kouji said.

"Yeah. That's way beyond weird." Leafy added.

Meowth groaned and said, as he walked past the kids, "Sorry to _burst_ your _bubble_, but you two love-birds have no choice." Unknown to the scratch cat Pokemon, Kouji had just mocked him. The scratch cat Pokemon then added, "It's a tradition...going back generations!"

Kouji turned to Leafy and said, "Well, when_ I'm_ king, that'll be the first thing to go."

Meowth stopped walking and said, "Not so long as I'm around."

Kouji walked over to Meowth and responded, "Well, you better start calling Acme for road runner catching supplies again. You're fired."

"Hmmm...Nice try," Meowth said, then he poked Kouji's nose and continued, "but only the king can do that."

"Well, he's the future king, right?" Leafy explained to Meowth as she walked up next to Kouji.

"Yeah. So you have to do whatever I tell you." Kouji said as he thumped Meowth's chest.

"Not yet I don't." Meowth growled. The kids began to walk away, but Meowth kept talking, "And with an attitude like that, I fear you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king."

"Not the way I see it..." Kouji said, smirking.

Kouji jumped in front of Meowth, causing the scenery to change color. As he got closer to Meowth, Kouji began to sing.

Kouji: **I'm gonna be a mighty king,**  
**So enemies beware!**

On 'beware', Kouji got so close to Meowth that the cat Pokemon ended up falling into a hole in a log. Meowth got out of the log, glared at Kouji, and began to sing as well.

Meowth: **Well, I've never seen a king of toons**  
**With quite so little hair!**

On 'hair', Meowth plucked out one of Kouji's hair.

Kouji: **I'm gonna be the mane event,**  
**Like no king was before.**  
**I'm brushing up on looking down,**  
**I'm working on my ROAR!**

Kouji shouts at Meowth, causing him to fall backwards into a mud puddle. Meowth came out of the puddle and groaned.

Meowth: **Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing.**

Meowth wiped his face with a hanging towel, or at least what he thought was a hanging towel. When he looked up, he saw that he was actually wiping his face with the ear of an elephant named Shep (George of The Jungle). Shep got mad and hit Meowth with his trunk, sending him skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water, the kids followed immediately.

Kouji: **Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

Meowth walked through the pool of water, saying, "You've got a rather long way to go, young master, if you think..."

Kouji and Leafy got on either side of Meowth and started teasing him and making faces at him.

Kouji: **No one saying, "Do this".**

"Now when I said that, I-" Meowth began, unaware that Leafy had made a face at him. Meowth turned to Leafy, who was now not making a face.

Leafy: **No one saying, "Be there".**

"What I meant was..." Meowth began again, unaware that Kouji had made a face at him. The cat Pokemon turned back to Kouji, who again wasn't making a face.

Kouji: **No one saying, "Stop that".**

"Look, what you don't realize..." Meowth began, once again unaware of the face Leafy just made at him.

Kouji and Leafy: **No one saying, "See here"!**

"NOW SEE HERE!" Meowth scolded, only to be run over by a couple of Gallimimus (Jurassic Park), that Kouji and Leafy were riding on.

Kouji: **Free to run around all day**

Meowth got up and dried himself off. After he shook off the water, he ran after the kids while saying, "Well, that's definitely out..."

Kouji: **Free to do it all my way!**

Meowth eventually caught up to the kids. He rad alongside them and looked back at them to speak to them. He wasn't very happy with the kids right now.

Meowth: **I think it's time, that you and I,**  
**Arranged a heart to heart.**

Meowwth wasn't paying attention, so he ran into a flying bison named Appa (Avatar: The Last Airbender). Appa didn't notice anything. Then, Kouji and Leafy came along on their Gallimimus.

Kouji: **King's don't need advice,**  
**From coyotes for a start!**

Meowth pulled himself free from Appa's back leg and sat down on a log, which unfortunately was heading over a waterfall.

Meowth: **If this is where the monarchy is heading**  
**Count me out!**  
**Out of service, out of Toon Kingdom**  
**I wouldn't hang about...Aagh!**

The log went over the waterfall, but not before Meowth grabbed onto a Dustox and got carried to dry land. Meowth continued his pursue of the kids, with an angry look on his face.

Meowth: **This child is getting wildly out of wing!**

A heard of mustangs (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) stood at attention and formed a corridor. Kouji and Leafy walked through the mustang corridor, smiling.

Koujii: **Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

Meowth followed, only to have the mustangs all turn and raise their tails. Meowth looked nervous and held up a tiny umbrella.

Kouji and Leafy danced about under a heard of moving mammoths, while an African flute plays in the background. Meowth looked for the kids. By the time he found them, Kouji was standing on top of Rayquaza's head.

Kouji: **Everybody look left,**

Meowth screamed as a heard of various animals, digimon, and pokemon trampled him.

Kouji: **Everybody look right,**

Meowth got trampled by the heard again, but was a little dizzy from the first time.

Kouji hopped up a ladder of Charizard heads. Then he slid down a Charizard's neck into a theatrical pose.

Kouji: **Everywhere you look I'm**  
**Standing in spotlight!**

Meowth parted a couple of animals and told Kouji strictly, "NOT YET!" after he said that, the two animals pushed back together and nearly crushed Meowth.

Chorus: **Let every human and creature go for broke and sing.**

Kouji whispered something to Sid The Sloth's (Ice Age) ear, and then Sid whispered it into Melman's (Madagascar) ear, who whispered the same thing into the ear of King Louie (The Jungle Book). Meowth was minding his own business, until Louie and his monkeys grabbed him and picked him up.

Chorus: **Let's hear it in the heard and on the wing.**

A bunch of Croconaw sang, then opened their mouth's really wide, revealing a bunch of singing Chatot. Louie and his monkeys threw Wile E. around, each one passing him to another.

Chorus: **It's gonna be King Yugi's finest fling!**

A crowd tossed Kouji and Leafy into the air using a blanket, while two of the monkeys were picking bugs out of Meowth's fur.

A huge group of humans, pokemon, animals, and digimon formed a pyramid.

Kouji and Chorus: **Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**  
**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

Shep, who was at the top of the pyramid, spreads his ears, revaling the kids smiling.

Kouji and Chorus: **Oh, I just can't waaaaaait...to be king!**

The humans, animals, digimon, and pokemon lost their balance and fell over. Meowth held up Appa until he could no longer bare the weight and he fell on top of the cat pokemon. When everyone else left, Appa still sat on Meowth.

"I beg your pardon, Appa, but...GET OFF!" Meowth said from underneath the flying bison. He then remembered that the kids were still by themselves. "Kouji? Leafy?" Meowth called out, but got no answer.


	5. The Toon Graveyard

Kouji and Leayf ran happily, laughing. They were far away from Meowth now. The two then stopped to catch their breath, and were still laughing in victory.

"Yeah! It worked!" Kouji exclaimed.

"We lost him!" Leafy cheered as she started to walk away.

"I...Am a genius." Kouji arrogantly said.

Leafy stopped mid-walk and glared at Kouji.

"Yo, Professor Layton, it was my idea." Leafy said sarcasticly.

Kouji proudly put his hand on his chest and said, "Maybe so, but _I_ pulled it off."

"With _my help_!" Leafy pointed out, pointing to herself. Kouji grinned.

"Oh yeah?" he pounced on Leafy and they wrestled for a bit. Leafy ends up on top and pins Kouji with her hands and laughed.

Kouji looked suprised as Leafy said, "Ha. Pinned ya."

Kouji pushes Leafy off him and said, "Hey, lemme up."

Leayf turned away with a smile. Kouji looked back at her and tackled her. They both rolled down a short hill, and when they landed, Leafy pinned Kouji a second time, in the same position as the first.

Leafy smiled and said, "Pinned ya again."

Just then, a nearby geyser loudly ejected steam, causing the kids to gasp. Kouji and Leayf noticed their surroundings, which was mostly gray and littered with skeletons.

Leafy got off of Kouji and he walked over to a large Mammothmon skull, saying, "This is it. We made it."

When he and Leafy were close enough, they both looked over the ledge and surveyed the whole area. They looked at each other and said, "Whoa!"

"Real scary, man." Leafy commented.

"Yeah..." agreed Kouji, then he turned to Leafy and said with a smile, "Isn't it great?"

Leafy turned to Kouji, realizing her naughtiness and enjoying it, saying, "Somehow, I get the feeling that we could get into trouble."

"I know, huh." Kouji replied, enjoying it as well.

Kouji and Leafy walked away from the Mammothmon tusk. Leafy looked at the skull, then at Kouji and said, "I'm guessin' if its brains are still in there."

"There's only one way to be sure." Kouji said with a grin, "Come on. Let's check it out."

Kouji walked towards the mouth of the skull, Leafy followed close behind. Before he could get close enough, however, Meowth. jumped in front of him and let out a sharp hiss of "Wrong!", giving the kids a fright.

Meowth began to push Kouji back the way he and Kouji came, saying, "The only checking out you will do will be checking out of here!"

"Aw, man." Kouji said, turning away from Meowth.

Meowth began to cringe in fear as he said, "We're way beyond the boundry of Toon Kingdom."

"Huh. Look. Genius little kitty-cat is scared." Kouji teased, laughing at Meowth.

The cat pokemon poked Kouji in the nose and glared at him with an angry look, saying, "That's Mr. Genius Kitty to you, pretty boy!" Meowth looked back and forth, his face showing how scared he was, "And right now, we're all in terrible danger."

Kouji walked closer to the skull entrance saying, "Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side." he turned to Leafy and Meowth, put on a brave face, and finished, "I laugh at the face of danger." He then let out some confident laughter.

Shortly afterwards, everyone heard more laughing from inside the skull. Kouji got scared and ran back to hide behind Leafy and Meowth. As the three cringed in fear, three figures emerged from the skull.

The first one was a black, tall pony with a long, messy teal mane with a few holes in it, a sharp pair of fangs, a twisted unicorn horn and dark green pupils similar to a dragon. Her wings are insect-like and she wore a blue rib-plate with a green saddle and finally a small black crown with blue tips. Her name was Chrysalis. The second figure was the tallest of these three. He is a male Nobody with dirty blonde hair and cyan eyes. He wore a long black coat with black gloves and black boots. His name was Demyx. The third and final figure was a short, elderly man with blue skin and an unbelievably long white beard and thick white eyebrows, sharp teeth pointy fingers and a goblin-like nose. He wears a long blue tunic that covers his body and a golden crown with ruby jewels and sharp ends. His is the Ice King.

"Well, well, well, Demyx. What have we got here?" Chrysalis asked, walking over to Meowth and the kids.

"Hmm, I don't know, Chrysallis. What do you think, Ice King?" Demyx asked as the Ice King chuckled evily and whispered to Demyx.

The three villains circled Meowth and the kids as Demyx grinned and said, "Yeah, just what I thought. A trio of trespassers!"

"And it was by accident, let me assure you." Meowth said nervously, "A simple navigational error." The cat pokemon laughed nervously and tried to run away, only to be stopped by Chrysallis, who grabbed his tail with her teeth. Meowth looks back to see Chrysalis smirking evily at him.

"Wait a minute...I know you." Chrysalis said, she then got right in Meowth's face and continued, "I know you. You're Noctis's little stooge."

As Chrysalis realeased Meowth's tail, Meowth told her, "I, missy, am the king's majordomo."

"And that makes you...?" Demyx asked, looking at Kouji.

"The future king." Kouji snapped, interrupting the Nobody.

Chrysallis, Demyx, and the Ice King continued to circle Wile E. and the kids, as Chrysallis asks, "Do you know what we do to kings that step out of their kingdom?"

"Ha!" Kouji said, not the least bit threatened by Chrysallis's words, "You can't do anything to me."

"Actually, they can. We are in their territory." Meowth said nervously.

Kouji looked at Meowth, confused, and asked him, "But Meowth, didn't you say to me earlier today that they're 'mangy, stupid, ugly poachers'?" As Kouji was talking, Meowth was making signals, telling him to shut up.

Meowth then got really close to Kouji and whispered, "Ix-nay on the oopid-stay..."

Unfortunately, Demyx heard this and got offened. He got right in Meowth's face and furiously asked, "Who are you calling "oopid-stay"?" causing Meowth to panic.

"My, my, my." Meowth said, then he looked at his wrist, "Oh, just look at the time. It's time to go!" He and the kids began to run away, but Chrysalis got in front of them and blocked their path.

"Whoa! What's the rush?" she asked, "We'd just loove for you to stick around for dinner."

Demyx grinned and said, "Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's..." he thought for a moment then finished, "Lion around!" Demyx started laughing uncontrollably as he said, "Get it? Lion around!"

"Oh, wait, wait, wait. I got one." Chrysalis said, "Make mine a "kids" meal. Whatcha think?"

Demyx and Chrysalis started laughing uncontrollably, until the Ice King jumped up and down and started jabbering about something.

"What is it, Ice King?" Chrysalis asked as the Ice King pointed.

Demyx looked in the direction that the Ice King was pointing, then turned to Chrysalis and asked, "Hey, did we order this food to go?"

"No." Chrysalis answered then asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Because, THERE IT GOES!" Demyx shouted/answered, pointing to Meowth and the kids, who were running away. The three villains then ran after them.

Meowth, Kouji and Leafy kept running as fast as they could, the trio of villains following close behind. As they were running, a whip lashed out, grabbed Meowth by his tail, and pulled him back. Kouji and Leafy stopped and caught their breath after running for so long.

"Did we lose them?" Leafy asked between gasps.

"I think so." Kouji answered, then he looked around. When he saw that the cat pokemon was missing, he asked, "Where's Meowth?"

Meowth screamed as Demyx kept a tight grip on him. He, Chrysalis, and the Ice King all had Meowth near a steam vent, and they were really laughing it up.

Demyx walked Meowth over to the vent, saying, "The little majordomo kitty-cat skippity-skpped all the way to the coyote-boiler." then he stuffed Meowth into it, plugging it up.

"Oh no." Meowth screamed, trying to get out, "Not the Meowth-boiler!" after he screamed that, the vent shot him off in a puff of steam.

Demyx, Chrysallis, and the Ice King laughed hysterically at what they did. They continued to laugh until they heard a voice shout, "Hey!" all three turned to see Kouji and Leafy, turns out Kouji was the one who shouted. "Why don't you just pick on somebody your own size?" Kouji asked.

Chrysalis grinned and responded, "Oh. You mean like...You?"

Kouji gulped and said, "Oops."

Kouji and Leafy ran away from the villains, unfortunately Demyx, Chrysalis, and the Ice King were right on their tails. Kouji and Leafy kept running until the villains poked their heads through an active methane vent and said, "BOO!", causing the kids to gasp.

The villains laughed, then tried to attack the kids. The kids dodged the villains attacks and ran, the villains close behind.

The three villains chased the kids up the skull. When they reached the top, Demyx tried to attack them, but he missed and they fell down and started sliding down the Mammothmon spine. They shot off the back end of the spine and landed on a hillside of bones. Kouji and Leafy looked back, and when they saw the villains, they got up and started running up the hill to get away. The three villains chased after them, but were a little far away.

"KOUJI!" Leafy's voice called out, causing Kouji to stop and turn around.

When he turned around, Kouji gasped in horror at what he saw. Leafy was slipping back down the pile of bones screaming, and the villains were getting closer to her. Kouji bravely ran back down the pile to help Leafy.

Leafy tried to get away from Chrysalis, but it wasn't working. Chrysallis was just about to kill Leafy when Kouji showed up with his drawn dagger and sliced her in the face, leaving her a large, bloody scar on her face and distracting her while he and Leafy escaped. Chrysalis got really angry and growled at the kids.

Kouji and Leafy ran into the cave, then climbed on top of a dragon skeleton and tried to climb out of the cave. They both jumped up and down to try and reach something to grab and use to climb out, until the part they were jumping on broke and they fell through and landed with a thud.

Kouji and Leafy got back up and gasped because they were trapped and the villains were closing in on them.

"Come here, little kids." Demyx said as he, Chrysalis, and Ice King got closer.

Seeing the situation they were in, Kouji stepped in front of Leafy, brought out his Fire Materia, and shouted, "Fire!" Then, a ball of fire was formed at the palm of his hand and shot it out, which sadly misses and lands beside the three villans. Kouji's materia magic stunk much to his and Leafy's disappointment.

"Oo-hoo...That's it? You've gotta be kidding." Chrysalis said between laughs as she got closer, "Do it again. Do it again...Come on."

Kouji got ready to use his Fire magic again, but instead a different voice shouted, "Thundaga!"

"Huh?" the villains reacted, hearing the voice. As if on cue, Noctis arrived and attacked the villains with enormous Thunder magic striking around them. The villians tried to run away, but Noctis kept catching them and beating them up with his falchion. Meowth showed up next to the kids, who were cringing in fear.

Noctis, after sometime of beating the villains up and finally pinned the villains to the ground. The villains cringed in fear as Noctis glared at them.

"Oh, please, please." Chysalis begged, "Uncle. Uncle."

"Ow. Ow. Ow." said Demyx out of fear.

"SILENCE!" Noctis yelled, causing the three villains to cringe in fear.

"Oh, we're gonna shut up right now." Demyx said, still freaking out.

"Calm down." Chrysalis said, scared of what might happen, "We're really sorry."

Noctis leaned in closer, as he threatened the three villains, "If any of you ever come near by son again..."

The villains knew they were in trouble now, so they decided to play dumb. Chrysalis went first, "Oh this is..." she said, "this is your son?"

"Oh, your son?" Demyx asked, also playing dumb.

Chrysalis turned to Demyx and asked, "Did you know that?"

Demyx turned to her and answered, "No...Me? I-I-I didn't know it. Did you know that?

"No!" Chrysaliis answered, "Of course not."

"No." Demyx said, then he and Chrysalis turned to the Ice King and asked, "Ice King?" In response, Ice King stupidly nodded his head and said, "Obviously. We just found that out twelve minutes ago." This earned the trio and angry glare from Noctis as he draws out his blade.

The villains all cringed in fear, then Demyx blurted out, "Toodles!" and he, Chrysallis, and Ice King ran away screaming.

Meowth walked over to Noctis and stood next to him, giving him a "that'll show them" nod. Unfortunately, Meowth recived and angry glare from the king in return, causing him to cringe in fear.

Kouji and Leafy came out of the skeleton, and Noctis approached his father, saying, "Dad, I..."

Noctis furiously turned to his son and said, "You deliberately disobeyed me."

Kouji looked to the ground then back at his father and told him, "Dad, I'm...I'm sorry."

"Let's go home." Noctis said sternly. He began to walk out of the cave, Meowth followed close behind, and the kids bent their heads down in shame and brought up the rear.

Before they left, Leafy turned to Kouji and whispered to him, "If it counts for anything, I thought you were very brave."

Unknown to any of them, Paradox was standing on a ledge. He was there because he wanted to watch the kid's demise. Fortunately, Noctis showed up in time to save them, much to Paradox's displeasure.


End file.
